villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Jack (Shadow Hearts)
Jack's Journal 18, April, 09. We finally finished the move. My mother seems to like the mansion too. I was worried when I first came, but I don't believe the ghost of the old owner will return here. Tomorrow is my first day as a doctor. It will be difficult, but my mother and I will make it. 27, May, 09. It's been a month since I started working as a doctor. So far so good. But the change in climates has given Mother a chill. She is always tired and I'm worried. 11, October, 09. What is going on?! I have no idea what is making my mother so ill. Each day her illness worsens. It's unbearable watching her appearance change so rapidly... She used to be so beautiful, but now her body is changing, drying out as if she were becoming a mummy. Please give me the power to help Mother! I would do anything to return the smile to her lips... 2, November, 09. It rained hard all night long. My mother passed away before dawn. The mummy in front of me will not move again. I tried to halt her illness, but in the end I failed. My mother screamed like a beast, went into convulsions, and died with an agonized look on her face. She ne'er failed to grace me with her smile, and was rewarded for it by God with a torturous end. Tell me "God", why did my mother deserve this? We honored you, prayed to you as we were taught... Why have you forsaken us? It is something I simply cannot fathom... 8, January, 10. As I suspected previously, my mother was killed by some kind of curse. The more I study the black arts, the more I am certain. If I can but unpuzzle their arcane logic, perhaps I can solve the enigma of my mother's death. But why am I doing this? Even if I uncover what caused the strange disease, I cannot bring the dead back to life. 13, February, 10. I ran into someone in town today. His name was Roger Bacon. He told me my mother's disease lies in the secret arts practiced by the ancient Druid monks. What an unsettling man. He told me that he knew everything about me, although we had never met before. He has given me an old book. The text is all in Greek, so it will take some time to decipher it. 30, February, 10. What have I done? Have I come face to face with God? A week has passed since last I slept, yet my excitement and curiosity build all the more! Decoding the Émigré Document shouldn't take much longer. Then a whole new world will open to me. 2, March, 10. It was already dark outside when I finally awoke. My relief at finishing decoding the document must have lulled me into a deep sleep. But I shan't hesitate any more. I have discovered the path that I must take. I can bring the dead to life with the Émigré Document! I can see my mother's smile once again! I'm going to be quite a busy man...